


Language!

by benkouji



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Yes they adopted a kid, a+ parenting if you ask me, parenting, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Alex will never get any work done because apparently he has two kids now.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Language!

“Alex! Alex!!” 

Alex closed his eyes briefly, opened them, checked the clock, which said 10:35. He sighed, and thought to himself, what now.

At roughly 10 o’clock, he had told Michael, that he needed to finish his presentation before noon, so he’d actually have something TO present to his client this afternoon, and could Michael be a good Daddy and took their three years old daughter elsewhere so he’d have like one hour to himself.

Michael said no problem, with enthusiasm. He then took Bella into the garden, while discussing with her which toy car they should take apart today, seemingly happy and fine.

At 10:03, they barged back in, before Alex even opened PowerPoint. When Alex asked what’s wrong, Bella said she hadn’t gotten a hug and a kiss from Alex and that was just not acceptable, which, OK, totally Alex’s fault.

She climbed onto Alex’s lap. He held her for a minute, kissed her forehead and her rosy cheeks. At that point Michael demanded to be held and kissed too, so the three of them relocated to the small sofa in the study room, they squeezed together, Michael by Alex’s side, Bella on his chest, two sets of messy curls tickling his neck and his chin, two pairs of honey colored puppy eyes looking up at him with love and adoration. Sometimes he wondered how they ended up adopting THE most Guerin-like baby in the world. She didn’t even just look like him, she clung to Alex like Michael too, and Alex couldn’t say no to either of them.

They left at 10:16, with great effort and self control from Alex’s end.

They barged in again at 10:18. PowerPoint still inactivated.

This time, Bella wanted to observe Alex’s eyes for a while because she decided to draw him. While she was staring at him, Michael began to brag about how HE wouldn’t need to observe in order to draw Alex because he memorized everything about him. Needless to say, Bella was upset by this, so Alex must comfort her while glaring at Michael, who refused to admit that he was wrong. They relocated to the sofa again.

They left at 10:29. Still arguing about who knew Alex better.

Alex checked the clock once more. Yep, still 10:35. At least the PowerPoint was opened by now.

He turned around, at the same time Michael rushed in, Bella held in his arms.

No, that was not an accurate description.

He held her up in front of him, like the weird looking monkey holding up Simba in front of the king’s subjects. He looked a little panicky.

Alex started to panic too. “What? What is it?”

Michael shouted. “Say something!”

Alex was confused. “I just did, what are you...”

“Say something to her! Anything! Just, say something, and see!”

He was not making a lot of sense. Alex decided to give up on him and spoke directly to Bella when she said, loud and clear.

“Say something MY ASS.”

Alex froze. He stood up, stared at his sweet innocent daughter, then at his husband, who honest to God looked a bit SMUG as if saying “see? I told you!”

He was going to strangle him.

He took a calming breath, released it, and said in a controlled voice.

“WHY. IS. MY. DAUGHTER. SAYING. THAT.”

Michael looked oddly offended by that. “What? Why are you asking me? I never said anything like that in front of her, it’s not my fault.”

“Not my fault MY ASS!” She even emphasized the ASS. Her chubby little legs dangling in the air, she giggled, like she was having the best time of her life.

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He took her from Michael’s hands, held her in his arms, and asked.

“Honey, why are you saying this? Who taught you that?”

She ignored him and began to rub her chin on his shoulder. 

“See? She clearly didn’t learn it from me! Maybe from some TV show, you know how it is with the kids show today!”

“Kids show my ass!”

They both realized the pattern at the same time. 

“Wait, you are only adding that to MY words? Why not to Alex’s?” Michael was dumbstruck.

“Alex’s my ass!”

The whole room seemed frozen for a second.

They relocated to the sofa for the third time.

Alex held her in his arms, and asked again. “Sweetie, why are you saying that? Where did you hear such a phrase?”

She looked a bit uncertain. “Is it a bad one?”

Alex hugged her closer. “No, baby. Not bad, just not so good either. And you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

She said in a small voice. “I once heard it from aunt Izzy on the phone, she said it to Daddy, and I thought it was funny.”

Alex glared at Michael. “You put Isobel on speaker when she was around?”

Michael, to his credit, seemed a little sheepish at last.

“I didn’t put her on speaker. But when she yelled at me, I might’ve put the phone away from my ears and you know, she is not particularly quiet.”

Alex sighed. And turned to Bella again.

“OK, sweetheart, it’s not that big a deal. Just, you are very advanced in language learning, and Daddy and I decided we should watch ourselves more when we’re around you, so that you don’t say something you don’t know the meaning to. And sometimes, when you don’t know the meaning to the words, you could use them wrong, and express yourself wrong.”

She considered for a minute, and nodded. 

“What does ‘my ass’ mean then?”

Michael perked up at that.

“Well, my ass means...”

Alex was really going to strangle him. 

But before he could open his mouth and stop Michael, Bella beat him to it.

“Shut up, Guerin.” She even had the EXACT fond smile and exasperated look on her little round face.

They stared at each other silently for a moment, until Alex admitted defeat.

“Alright, *I* should watch myself too when I’m around her.”

Michael smirked. 

“So, care to explain to our daughter the meaning of ‘my ass’?”

Well, guess the presentation can kiss his ass goodbye then.


End file.
